Plum, or the Small Things
by Yukari Rin
Summary: AU - female-Shisui. Gift for The Lady Lamb, inspired by her story The Decemberist. Mikoto and Shisui before the Chuunin Exam.


**Title:** "Plum, or The Small Things"

**Author:** Yukari Rin

**Fandom:** _Naruto_

**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Shisui, impiled YonShi

**Rating:** K 

**Word Count:** 708

**Notes:** [Very much AU - female-Shisui For The Lady Lamb, as a meager and insufficient thank you for writing _The Decemberist_. Inspired by Part 1: Chapter IV of said masterpiece. My apologies if I've toyed too much with your universe. If anyone can tell me where Mikoto's line about the color comes from, you have my eternal love.

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ and related properties belong to Masashi Kishimoto and related parties.

**Additional Notes:** Reading _The Decemberist_ is not required to understand this since it's based on a very short exchange within that piece, but Hannah is a genius (and I pimp her as often as possible). I highly encourage you to read _The Decemberist_ because it's utterly amazing and has the most adorable Minato EVER in it. Seriously, you'll want to kidnap him after reading it. has lost track of how many times she has

"Plum, or The Small Things"

Shisui slid her sandals off and wiped the palm of her hands on her pants before rising and following the distant cousin into the home. Mikoto hadn't wanted any help for household tasks, but now that she was in her eighth month Fugaku had a relative over a few times a week to help. Shisui was still glum over the fact that Mikoto wouldn't be able to train her when (because Shisui had no doubt she'd make it that far) the time came for the final round of the Chuunin Exam. It had already been arranged that Fugaku would train her in his wife's stead, but since the two females got along so well Mikoto had requested her niece come and visit her before the test began.

She was sitting at the low table, face glowing as pregnant women's face often do. She was rubbing her stomach gently as the cousin opened the door. "Ah, Shisui! Thank you for stopping by. Come, drink some tea with me, won't you?"

The younger girl smiled faintly and nodded, joining her at the table. Mikoto popped a section of a plum in her mouth as she poured Shisui's tea. After swallowing she continued, "Are you nervous?"

Shisui frowned at the question. She was fairly confident that her team would do well. She felt as if she was walking (sitting?) on pins and needles, though. Anxious to get it over with. To prove herself and make her family proud.

(To see that kid smile that silly smile of his. He's been distracted lately, maybe a good fight will help him get back to his usual – foolish – self.)

"Not really, no. Ready would be a better word. The waiting around feels like it's the worst."

Mikoto laughed, a light and feminine ringing, and rubbed her stomach again. "Yes, the waiting can be difficult."

It was only then that Shisui noticed her aunt's fingers. "Have you been making jam again?"

Mikoto looked at her hands and laughed, a light ringing. "No, I'm not allowed to do that anymore," she winked. "Not being allowed to do as much as I used to, and looking the way I do has made me feel rather unfeminine, so the other day your uncle surprised me by buying me nail polish and doing my nails for me. It's not much, but I feel prettier already."

Shisui's eyes widened slightly. Mikoto was lovely, even with the added weight of an unborn child. And her uncle doing something so... tender was hard to comprehend. He was so stiff and cold. "He really did that?" She clapped a hand over her mouth at the question. "I'm sorry, aunt," she murmured, lowering her eyes.

Her aunt chuckled and laid a hand on her own. "It's all right, Shisui. When you care about someone, you notice the little things and begin to change. Love is born in the small things."

She left her warm hand on her niece's cool one. "Purple? I would have thought blue or red, since those are the color in the crest. Or is it purple for royalty?"

"It's not purple, it's plum." Mikoto smiled to herself, lost in a memory. "My favorite color."

"_Love is born in the small things."_

"It's a very pretty color," Shisui glanced at her own nails, uneven lengths, brittle ends from working. No, she didn't feel very girly, but she had never cared about such things before.

"Would you like me to paint your nails for you?" Mikoto asked softly, a smile in her voice.

Her niece looked up, surprised. "You wouldn't mind?"

Mikoto shook her head and pulled out the bottle of nail polish and a small filing stick, setting to work, her long fingers deft in their actions despite their slight swelling. "I was hoping you'd ask. It's a wonderful thing to be a kunoichi, Shisui, but you mustn't forget that a part of being one is recognizing your strength as a woman. Painting your nails may be a small thing, but you will notice a difference." Mikoto paused and gave Shisui a knowing grin. "And any boy who notices is one to keep close. Remember: it's the small things."

Shisui blushed and looked away, taking a long drink from her tea.


End file.
